Misunderstanding!
by Lanye
Summary: Zuko and Sokka accidently kiss, and everyone gets the wrong idea.. or do they? Zukka.
1. Misunderstanding!

I don't own anything. This is my first fan-fiction, so.. yeah.

* * *

"Zuko!" Sokka called. Zuko turned to see Sokka running across the temple to him. "I just talked to my dad, and-" He tripped and fell on his face. "Ow.." he said, rubbing his head.

Zuko sighed, then walked over to him. He held a hand down to help Sokka up, and said, "Yeah? Is everything alr-" Sokka, who had taken the offered hand, then stepped on a small rock, causing him to slip and fall again, this time pulling Zuko down with him, slamming their heads together

And their lips. They kissed.

They separated lips, whatever either of them were saying completely forgotten. "Uh.." Zuko said, starring down at Sokka.

"Um.." Sokka agreed.

A water stream hit Zuko in the face and shot him backwards off of Sokka. "Wha.. what are you doing to my brother?!" Katara shouted, running and kneeling next to a stunned Sokka. Zuko himself was still in shock too, despite now being soaked.

"Um.." he said.

"Uh.." Sokka added. He shook his head. "I mean.. Katara, it's fine, I just slipped and pulled him down." He tried for a smile. It looked incredibly forced.

"I can't believe you, Sokka!" Katara yelled at him.

"No, it's my fault," Zuko said, standing up. "I should've had better footing and kept us from falling."

Katara sent a glare at him. "I _know_ it's your fault!" she seethed. She turned back to Sokka. "I didn't know.. I didn't know you swung that way Sokka, but you can't do that with Zu-"

"Whoa!" Sokka said, pushing her away from him, and standing up. "What do you mean 'swung that way'? You're saying that I'm.. you know.. I'm gay?!"

"You're what now?" Toph asked, just walking in with Aang on the conversation. "Snoozles.. you like other guys?" She froze, looking completely stunned.

"No!"

"It's my fault," Zuko stepped in. "I accidentally let him pull me down, we kissed, and then his sister caught us while we were lying together." he explained.

Toph, Aang, and Katara all blushed. Sokka sent him a withering look. "Not helping." he muttered. He turned to the group. "I have Suki!" he tried again. Then he pointed to Zuko. "And he has the gloomy chick who sighs a lot!"

"Her name is Mai!"

"So I don't like him!" He must've saw the hurt expression on Zuko's face, and remembered how much Zuko was trying to get along with the group. "I mean.. not like that." he said, looking away.

"Um, Sokka?" Aang said. "I know you're probably just using bad wording, but.. you don't sound convincing at all."

"Also, Snoozles" Toph added. "You're lying."

"What? No, I'm not!"

Zuko looked at Sokka who turned away from him. Zuko cleared him throat. "Listen Toph, you're ability comes from increased heart rate, right?" Toph nodded. "Both of our hearts are racing because of this misunderstanding; I don't think you can tell lies right now." He took a deep breath. "I don't like him in that way either."

Toph seemed to stare at him. "You're lying too." Everyone stared at the two of them.

"No I'm not!" Everyone was silent. He turned to Sokka. "It doesn't look like they're going to believe us."

"No," he agreed. Then he sighed. "Whatever." he muttered.

"I.. I can't believe this." Katara mumbled horrified. "Sokka loves Zuko?" Aang nodded mutely.

Just as both boys were about to protest, Toph laughed loudly- hysterically even, bending over to the point of almost falling down. Everyone stared at her until she calmed down. "Toph.. what is that about?" Sokka asked cautiously.

Still giggling, she said, "Wow, you guys really believe me no matter what, huh?"

Katara glared at her. "So you're saying that they _don't_ like each other?"

"Ha, of course they don't Sugerqueen," Toph replied, waving her hand at the idea.

"Exactly!" Sokka exclaimed. "It's official then; I don't love Zuko!" He grinned at Zuko in relief, and Zuko returned it with a tired smile.

Toph suddenly stopped giggling, and both the boys smiles slowly faded. "Yeah Toph?.." Sokka asked hesitantly.

"Repeat what you just said about Zuko." she demanded.

"I don't love him?.."

Toph turned to Zuko. "How do you feel about Sokka?"

"What?" Zuko asked, taking a step back. "Um.. I guess I got to know him better when we went to the Boiling Rock, so.. he's a friend- maybe?"

" _Maybe_?" Sokka asked. "Hey, I thought we were-"

He was cut off by Toph. "No, I meant whether you love him or not."

"Of course I don't love him!" Zuko exclaimed. "I thought we've been throu-"

Toph stomped. "You too don't _like_ each other.. you actually _love_ each other? " she muttered, seemingly to herself. Then she stiffly turned around and left.

"What?" Zuko and Sokka asked after the retreating figure. Katara and Aang just stared at them. Zuko and Sokka turned toward each other. "So.." Sokka said.

"So.." Zuko replied. "Oh, um.. what were you wanting to tell me earlier, before.. all this?"

Sokka smiled as if to be glad for the change of subject. "Oh, right, my dad wants to talk to you; he said he wants to thank you for what happened at the boiling rock, and that he had a few questions."

"Oh." He looked at Sokka's sister and the Avatar who were still staring. "I should go to him then."

Sokka glanced at them too. "Yeah." he agreed. They turned, Zuko following Sokka. "Hey listen," Sokka said over his shoulder. "How about we just forget that ever happened?"

"Yeah," Zuko agreed. "Lets do that." Sokka smiled. Finally, that whole episode was behind them.

They rounded a corner and saw Sokka's father, Hakoda with Suki. When he saw them, he smiled. "Ah, about time you two." he said, walking over to them. "What took so long?"

"A misunderstanding." they muttered, each looking away from the man and each other.

Hakoda frowned, then shrugged. "Alright." He gestured away from them. "Lets go somewhere more private." he said, as Haru, Teo, and the duke showed up nearby. They nodded and followed him out of sight of the others.

"Okay, you two sit down here," Hokoda directed, pointing in front of him at the floor. Both boys frowned. "Come on, I need to talk to you two properly." So they did as he wanted.

He looked at Zuko. "Alright, so I saw how you and my son looked at each other during the Boiling Rock escape," he said seriously. "And I think it's about time you told me; I've waited a while, and I think I should've been told by now."

Zuko squirmed under the man's gaze. "What do you mean?" he asked. "That Sokka and I have become too close because that I used to be the Fire Nation prince?"

"What?" the man asked, his eyebrows lowered in confusion. "No, I was just wanting you two to tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Sokka asked, his expression identical to his father's.

"Yes." He looked between he two teenagers below him. "You two _are_ together, right? You know, going to be married some day? I just thought you should've told-"

"What?!" Sokka shouts. Zuko just sat there stunned. "We aren't like that!" Sokka continued, jumping to his feet. But his right foot slipped, and he fell to his side, arms flailing, on top of Zuko.

Their lips met for the second time that morning.

Hokoda's eyebrows rose. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Blushing, both boys looked away and muttered, "Yes."

Sokka's father gave them a very pointedly unconvinced look as they laid together on the floor.


	2. Unfortunate

So.. I wasn't planning on writing more to this, but it happened; I was absently writing random stuff trying to come up with ideas and ended up continuing this. :P I most likely wont go any further in it past this. So.. yeah, I hope you like it.

* * *

Alright, so here's the plan," Sokka said as he and Zuko crouched behind a corner of the temple. "We're going to get in a huge fight, -staged of course, so don't go all out- and at some point in it we're going to hit the other's head. Then we'll pretend to have lost the last few days of memory and they'll stop bugging us." He looked up. "Got it?"

"But Toph can tell we're lying." Zuko hissed quietly as the others weren't very far away.

"Not if we _don't_ lie." Sokka said with a grin. At Zuko's quirked eyebrow, he continued. "As long as we tell the technical truths, we wont get caught. Such as, instead of saying, 'I lost my memory of the past few days' it's be better if we said, 'I can't really remember everything from the past few days' - because we don't, who does?"

"Oh," Zuko said in understanding. "When do we start?" he asked, eager for all this to be behind them.

"Right now." Sokka smirked. He suddenly launched himself at Zuko in a grapple. "How dare you?!" he shouted in a theatrical voice. "Because of you, Suki thinks I'm gay!" he continued. It wasn't a lie unfortunately, as Suki did think that and thought it best if they broke up- for _his_ sake of all things.

"How dare _you_?!" Zuko returned, a bit more embarrassed sounding. "If Mai here's about this, she's going to pincushion me!" Again, that was the unfortunate truth, and it nearly made Sokka laugh.

He quickly schooled his expression into anger and continued. This went on for a good few minutes before they realized the crowd they've gathered. Finally, Sokka pretended to headbutt Zuko and, thankfully Zuko realized the signal, they broke apart each falling to their backs, silent as they pretended to be knocked out.

There was no sound.

Then, "Do they think they actually fooled us?" Katara's angry voice asked.

"I think it's funny actually." Hakoda, Sokka's dad replied.

"They know I can feel their breathing and that they're not sleeping right?" Toph put in.

"..Why did they do all of that?" Aang asked confused.

"No idea." Suki replied.

"So are they just going to stay like that?" Haru asked tentatively.

"What's going on?" the Duke wondered.

"When you're older," Teo said.

The two boys laid on the ground unchanged as they heard everything. Well, unchanged but for the tomato faces that they now each wore.

Silence. "I guess they're really sticking to it," Hakoda comented.

"It's probably embarrassing for them to admit they've been caught." Suki agreed.

Hakoda laughed at that and turned away, as did Katara -a bit more angrily- and everyone else. But Toph.

"No seriously, get up you two."

Nothing.

"If you don't get up now, I'm encasing you both in there and claiming you made love to each other."

The boys shot to their feet, their faces an even darker shade of red. "Toph!" Sokka shouted appalled. Then he groaned, his face going to his hands. "My plan just made everything worse."

Surprisingly, Zuko didn't agree and start shouting at him, and instead put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You tried, that's what matter." he said with a strained smile. Then his hand dropped, the warmth suddenly gone. "Though this really is bad." he groaned. "Any more ideas? We should try-"

"Okay!" Toph interrupted. "Keep your hands and kind words to yourself Sparky, cause otherwise Sokka's heart's going to explode."

"What?! I.. you.. grr!" Sokka sputtered.

"What?" Zuko asked also, taking a tentative step away from Sokka with a blush. Then he scowled. "We're only frie-" he started.

"Ew, gross." Toph said, turning away. "You too? Get a room."

"Wha..." he didn't get any further, his mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"I officially regret staying behind the others." Toph stated. She then turned away from them and walked away raising. "Feel you later," she said.

Sokka and Zuko stood there in silence, watching the small earhtbender walk away until she was out of sight.

"Well that didn't work," Sokka commented.

"No kidding." Zuko replied, with a renewed scowl.

"Suki left me." Sokka said.

"You told me." He paused. "Sorry about that."

"No it wasn't your fault." Sokka said, waving his hand in a passing gesture.

Zuko nodded. After a moment, he asked, "How does Toph's thing work anyways?"

"You mean the human lie detector stuff?"

Zuko nodded. "And how she can feel emotions. It's the heart rate, right?"

"Yeah, she says it has something to due with the heart and also how the muscle tenses."

"Any idea how she came up with that we, er.. love.. each other?" Zuko asked awkwardly.

Sokka shrugged. "Hey, I don't know that much about the human body; you should ask Katara about stuff like that considering she's a healer." He paused. "But if I had to guess, she must've misinterpreted our bodies somehow."

"She seemed pretty sure..."

"Well, it's either that, or she was right and we were wrong. I don't see that as likely; no one knows you better than yourself, right?"

"I don't know." Zuko mumbled.

Sokka's head jerked to him. "Wait, what?" he asked.

Zuko looked at him confused then realize he had said that out loud. "What? Oh, no, I didn't mean.. gah." He stopped for a moment, took a breath, then started over. "I don't really know my own feelings that well. I'm mostly either confused, angry, or both."

"I would add awkward in that," Sokka commented.

After a quick glare, Zuko continued. "So I'm used to covering up unwanted emotions. I can't honestly say I do or don't feel a certain way on some things."

"Wait.. so you're saying you might like me it that way?.." Sokka asked.

"No! I mean.. what _do_ I mean?" he growled in frustration.

Sokka felt a certain amount of amusement and fondness for him as he laughed at his struggle. "It's fine, you're just over thinking it Zuko." he said, slinging an arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry about how everyone's acting right now- it'll blow over eventually." he said, smiling easily. "The only problem really, is how _well_ Suki took it." His expression fell for a couple seconds, before he sighed. "Ah well, maybe after we clear up this misunder-" he was interrupted by Zuko's lips. His eyes grew wide as Zuko continued the kiss for a few seconds. Then Sokka closed his eyes and returned it. "Standing." he finished breathlessly. "Though I actually need to sit now." he added, his knees wobbling slightly.

"What did I do?" Zuko asked, nearly horrified as he slowly lowered Sokka to let him sit on the floor before collapsing next to him.

"Funny. I was about to ask that." Sokka said, still catching his breath. "Why did you do that?" he added. He meant for the words to came out more forceful, demanding, maybe even angry. They came out pitifully soft.

"I don't know!" Zuko yelled. "Why did _you_ suddenly look so cute?!" he demanded, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I looked.. what?"

Zuko blushed. "I mean.. I don't know." he finished lamely.

They sat like that. "Toph might've been right." Sokka finally said, as much to his own surprise as Zuko's. "Well I mean," Sokka quickly continued before Zuko said anything. "Back at the prison when I thought you were about to be captured but then you did that amazing jump after breaking the lever, I was worried. Like really worried. But I thought it was just because you were a friend, not.. this."

"What's 'this?'" Zuko asked cautiously, his heart picking up speed.

"I'm not saying it out loud," Sokka said, glaring at him. "You know full well what I mean, and I-" Again, Zuko kissed him. "Would you _stop_ that?" Sokka demanded, pushing at Zuko's shoulders, a blush covering his face.

"Then you stop being cute." Zuko replied, having a blush of his own.

"I'm _not_ cute; I'm a man." Sokka said, pouting- in a very manly way of course.

"Right.." Zuko said, leaning back. "You're a guy.. I just kissed a guy."

"Yeah, well, I don't really care anymore," Sokka said.

"What?" Zuko asked startled. "But isn't it gross? I mean, I know it was me who kissed you, but shouldn't you feel-"

Sokka held up a hand. "Suki already broke up with me, Dad already gave his approval, and I couldn't care less anymore." He sighed. "Want to try it out?" he asked softly. "If not, then I guess that's-" he was cut off my Zuko pushing him down on the floor, and lifting his head in yet another kiss. "Seriously Zuko!" he yelled, pushing on his chest with one hand, and the floor with the other to lift the firebender's face up a few inches. "Would you stop interrupting that way! _I_ didn't kiss _you_ when I wanted to speak!" Zuko ignored him and pushed down to do it again.

Unfortunately, Katara happened to be coming around the corner at that moment. "Sokka, what are you still doing over here? You shouldn't be alone with.. Zuko." She stared at them, Zuko leaning over Sokka, his hand behind Sokka's head bringing her brother's lips to meet his, and Sokka not resisting except for a hand on Zuko's chest that wasn't pushing very hard. "SOKKA!"


End file.
